


Day 7: Missing Scene Day

by ninwrites



Series: Malec Week 2K16 [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Just Doesn't Realise It, Book References, Canon Compliant, Demons, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Romantic Fluff, Rooftop Date, Safe Haven, Short & Sweet, Surprise Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, show-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share a headcanon scene with us, that you would love to see made canon in the upcoming TV-show 'Shadowhunters.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Missing Scene Day

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is for the show but i'm going to put book references in it anyway because i can and Malec is everything.
> 
> also the [demon type](http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Iblis) is a reference to Malec in the books which is actually coincidental but also I love it.
> 
> also i know this won't happen but i want to have high hopes and dreams for season 2 because i know it will hurt and I've found it's easier to live in ignorant bliss
> 
> Credit to my parabatai for help with the idea. This wouldn't be what it is without her.

Alec winces as he climbs the metal stairs to Magnus' loft. His limbs ache with a dull pain, the phantom feel of bruises and scratches that have likely already healed due to the iratzes Jace had burnt into his skin. He's been a Shadowhunter, properly, since he was twelve, and demon hunts have been a part of his life for as long as he can remember. But they hadn't planned for the hoard of Iblis demons that had sprung up in the seedier parts of Manhattan.

Not to mention, the burning chthonic stench of ichor that's still clinging to the air around him. He desperately needs a shower, possibly two, and it's only then that he realises his mistake in coming to Magnus' loft instead of just going back to the Institute.

The thing is, they ended up technically closer to Brooklyn than the Institute, and before Alec could even realise what he was doing he was on the corner of Magnus' street.

And it didn't help that no one had mentioned it. They'd waved him off, and sure Isabelle and Jace had shared an interesting look, but he hadn't thought much of it then.

He's already at Magnus' apartment though, and it would be stupid of him to just turn back now. And, sure, he probably should have messaged Magnus to let him know that he was coming. But he's here now. Magnus will find out soon enough that he is coming.

He really should have texted.

Alec presses the buzzer to the loft, and hopes not only that Magnus is home, but that he's not busy.

There's a split-second between pressing the buzzer and Magnus' answer, where Alec chastises himself for making yet another rash decision, because surely after the almost-wedding-disaster he would have learnt.

" _WHO DARES TO CALL UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?"_

Alec's voice is slightly shaky and uncertain as he replies, but there's something so _Magnus_ about the response that he finds himself smiling idly, without thought.

"Me. A-Alec."

There's a static moment of silence, and then the door opens, and Magnus is standing at the entrance, arms folded casually across his chest. His grin betrays the relaxed attitude of his figure, though, and Alec decides that he did, in fact, make the right decision.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Magnus comments, leaning against the doorway.

"There was a hoard of Iblis demons," Alec says, as though it explains his presence at Magnus' loft so late in the evening. "And I - I didn't really want to go back to the Institute."

He tries not to doubt his own actions, but saying it aloud makes it sound weak and pathetic ... and the ridiculous thing is, it's not even their first, or second date. They've been doing this casual dating thing for a month now, and it's been nearly two months since the wedding fiasco. It's not even that he's uncomfortable around Magnus, it's more that he's not entirely sure of himself, which makes it hard to determine whether he's made the right decision. He thinks that he has, and deep down he realises that he probably has, but his eternal doubt is crippling more often than it isn't, and sometimes he needs the affirmation.

"Well, thankfully I had absolutely zero plans, so my evening has just skyrocketed to an exponentially better viewpoint."

Magnus grin dampens slightly, his nose crinkling - in a frankly adorable way, not that Alec would admit it aloud.

"But I think it would be best for you to have a shower first." Magnus says, not unkindly. "No offence, darling, but you stink."

Alec grimaces and nods. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

Magnus steps aside, allowing Alec to step past into the loft. He smiles, and Alec smiles back, because he can. Because he wants to, because he's _happy._

"Feel free to use whatever you'd like." Magnus says. "I'll get some spare clothes for you to wear - nothing too flashy I promise - and I can, probably, sort out the problem of your smelly gear later."

Magnus' face is scrunched up as he eyes Alec's boots, and Alec laughs softly.

"Thanks."

Magnus steps forward, a devious glint in his eyes. "Just, one more thing."

He reaches out, cupping Alec's cheek gently. His fingers are warm, the touch pleasant and confirming. The beat of Alec's heart is mostly steady, but he can feel the occasional skip as Magnus leans in.

The kiss is short, a press of gentle lips that pull away far too quickly, and Alec sighs, smiling giddily.

"Hello, Alexander." Magnus whispers against his mouth.

"Hi," Alec mumbles back.

There's a dizzying moment where Alec genuinely feels lightheaded, but then Magnus steps back, his hand falls away, and the spell dissolves like sugar in hot coffee.

"You should probably have that shower now," Magnus smiles coyly. "You still smell."

Alec nods, still a little dazed. He takes a step backwards, carefully, his eyes still on Magnus. Magnus waves his ring-laden hand in an fluid wave, and Alec smiles, embarrassedly, before turning to properly face where he's going.

He feels ... he feels okay. Good. Sure, he still smells, and he's only used Magnus' intricate (ostentatious and over-the-top) shower a handful of times before - but he feels okay. And not only is Magnus on the other side of the bathroom door, but Alec also has no other obligations. He can stay the night if he desires, and there's no restrictions on what they can do or even what they have to.

He's free, to do whatever he likes.

With Magnus, no less.

 

* * *

 

"I didn't know you have rooftop access."

Alec looks around in awe. The sounds of the city below are loud but distant, and he only really hears it when he concentrates. The air is warm with the breeze of an incoming spring, but there's a sharp bite that pricks his skin like little, minute needles. Regardless, he can feel a gentle warmth sweeping through his limbs, spreading out from his heart to every inch it can reach.

"Technically," Magnus smirks. "I have access to the whole building. But hardly anyone uses the rooftop - I like to think of it as my own personal, open space. For whatever I need it to be - some place for me to contemplate or think, or even just relax, if it's what I require."'

Alec smiles shyly. He understands the meaning behind what Magnus is saying, the implication of his words. For all his finesse and confidence, Magnus is a very private man. He says a lot whilst managing to say little at all, wrapping and twisting his words so it feels like he's revealing more than he actually is.

It's a big deal for him to be sharing this with Alec, sharing any part of him let alone his secret hide-away place.

"I know this was a whole spur-of-the-moment kind of thing," Magnus says. "But I decided to spin this into an impromptu-date. I hope you don't mind..."

The first thing Alec spots is the colourful blanket, large and artfully frayed around the edges, wide enough for them both to comfortably fit. The next is the fairy lights wrapped around the chimney pots, the picnic basket, and then the two clear glasses, next to a dark bottle of red wine.

"You did all of this ... for me." Alec says, caught in a state of fond disbelief.

"Well, when you're a warlock, as I am, it's not really that hard to bring it all together..." Magnus explains.

He sounds uncertain, cautious even, and that's wrong, it's just - it's wrong. Because he shouldn't be either of those things, it's not like Alec is mad - far from it. Alec is so happy, so chuffed that Magnus would do such a thing for him, that for a moment he forgets to breathe and now it feels like he doesn't know how.

Alec looks over, and before he can even register what he's doing, his hands are on Magnus' face, and he's pulling the warlock in, pressing their lips together in a chaste but sweet kiss. Magnus melts into the kiss, and any tension in his body eases, as his hands move to wrap around Alec, one on his waist, the other sliding up his back until it rests in the middle.

"Thank you." Alec mumbles against Magnus' mouth, kissing him again, and again, because he doesn't have the words to express how he feels so he uses his actions instead.

"You're _very_ welcome." Magnus replies. He pulls back, and Alec, embarrassingly, groans a little in the back of his throat.

Magnus laughs, and it's light and happy and whilst Alec does find it adorable he also can't get over the fact that he actually just made a noise. He pouts, he can't help it, and Magnus' laughter only increases.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Magnus says, taking Alec's hand in his. Their fingers slot together, and Alec subsconsciously squeezes.

"Shut up," He mumbles, glancing down at their joined hands instead of at Magnus.

Magnus chuckles softly, and leads Alec over to the blanket. The fairy lights are multi-coloured and they brighten up the space, not that it really needs it. Despite being dusk, the sky is lit up by the city around them.

Alec has lived in New York for most of his life, for all that he can remember at least, but he's never seen it quite like this before. The ambience, the mood is all brightened and everything feels ethereal and ... and magical. And maybe it is because he's sharing this moment with Magnus, that it all feels so much - for lack of a more appropriate phrase, _better_.

Everything feels _better_ when Magnus is around.

Alec can't explain it, and he frankly doesn't want to. He just accepts that is simply _is_ and leaves it at that.

"You didn't have to do this," Alec says, as he sits down.

Magnus sits gracefully down next to him, cross-legged, his knee bumping against Alec's. He waves a finger at the wine bottle, popping it open.

"I know," He pours them both a glass, this time without the use of any magic. "But I wanted to."

Alec smiles gratefully and takes the glass, his fingers brushing against Magnus'. It's stupid, that such a slight brush of skin sends more shivers down his spine than kissing had.

Alec's calm, surprisingly, and his attention is quickly drawn to the sky, to the few stars beginning to shine through despite the obnoxiously bright lights of the city. It's secluded up on the rooftop, and Alec feels like he's stuck in a strange sort of limbo. They aren't technically removed from the rest of the city, or even the world, but there's certainly a sense of distance between their spot on the rooftop and everything else around them.

"I see why you like it up here." Alec says, absentmindedly. "It's peaceful ... it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist ... or even more than that, like it doesn't - like it doesn't matter."

It doesn't feel adequate, doesn't feel enough - Magnus would be able to comprehend and describe what Alec is trying to say in easier words, far more elegantly than Alec is managing to.

Where Alec struggles, Magnus flourishes, and whilst it's always been something that Alec has, _admired_ , about the warlock, it's a little irritating to constantly find himself furiously scrambling. It's so easy for Magnus, and so hard for Alec, and he doesn't understand why.

"Alexander,"

Magnus' voice is comforting as his hand squeezes Alec's free one, bringing him back to reality and out of his torturous reverie. Alec's expecting Magnus to comment on where his thoughts had taken him, but he doesn't. And as such, Alec's a little taken aback.

"What brought you here, tonight?"

Alec looks over at Magnus, blinking slowly as he tries to comprehend the question.

"I ... I told you."

Magnus waves a hand dismissedly, somehow miraculously managing to not spill a drop of his wine. Alec takes a sip from his own glass, partly just for something to do.

"Oh, I know, you said it was because you just didn't want to go back - which I completely understand. And don't take this the wrong way Alexander, I am perfectly thrilled that you are here. But I've gained the impression that there is more to your visit than you claim."

He shrugs one shoulder casually. "You don't have to answer, of course, I'm just curious."

Alec bites his bottom lip, not hard enough to do any damage. He hadn't really thought about it, until now.

"I ... I guess you're right, I-"

He presses his mouth together firmly. It sounds pathetic, even in his own head, and part of him wishes that he hadn't realised in the first place, because things had been a lot easier before that moment.

"I just wanted to see you."

Magnus is silent, his eyes soft and almost half-lidded, as he soaks in Alec's honest words. Alec fidgets with his glass, rubbing his thumb along the stem as he waits for Magnus to say something, anything.

"Our last date was only a few days ago." Magnus reminds Alec, his voice as gentle and calm as ever.

"I - I know," Alec says, frustration leaking into his voice. He doesn't know how to explain it. "I just - I missed you. And I told myself it was ridiculous, because it _has_ only been a few days, but I was already in Brooklyn and your apartment was so close-"

"Did you walk from Manhattan to here?" Magnus asks incredulously.

"Well, no." Alec admits sheepishly. "Technically I hopped on the subway for a bit."

Magnus' laugh is warm and happy, and it reveberates through his body, leaving Alec's hand with slight waves of aftershock. Even the wine in his glass swishes around, slipping up the sides and then back again.

"You're constantly full of surprises, aren't you Alexander?" Magnus lifts their joined hands and brushes his lips softly across Alec's knuckles.

Alec blushes, but doesn't tear his eyes away, despite most of him wanting to.

"It's sweet," Magnus reassures. "Very sweet."

He leans over, this time placing a kiss on Alec's cheekbone. Alec inhales sharply, his breath sticking in his throat. Magnus hums shortly, kissing Alec's cheekbone tenderly.

"I'm glad you're here."

 

* * *

 

"His clothes are weird."

Magnus buries his grin in the shaggy locks of Alec's hair, mostly to save Alec any embarrassment - although he does let a little giggle slip out.

"That was the fashion of the time, darling. I had glasses like that. And I'm fairly sure that actually _is_ my hat."

They're watching _Pretty In Pink,_ the first of the many John Hughes films Magnus is planning on showing Alec, for the poor Nephilim had been disastrously deprived of most good movies, and Magnus has always found ' _the pictures'_ a wonderful date experience.

Of course, being a warlock, Magnus has the ability to contain their date to the rootop, with just the two of them, through a projector he's set up with a incredibly simple spell (that actually took him so long to first create). The movie plays out against the backdrop of the night sky, and it's strange to see the film hovering within a hazy blue glow in the air as it is, but Alec just attests it to the many wonders of Magnus Bane.

It's secluded and intimate, and despite his penchant for all things loud and fabulous, Magnus is actually enjoying himself, a lot more than he even thought he would have. Because there is a joy to be found within the quiet, a comfort in the presence of Alec's head against his chest, their hands pressed together loosely.

"I could see you pulling it off, though," Alec mutters. "I, for one, would look dumb."

"No," Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec's temple, and then another, down a bit, against the rare laughter lines near his eyes. "You would look good in anything. Or, preferably, nothing."

Alec giggles, a bubble of gentle laughter errupting through his throat and out through his parted mouth.

It's single-handedly one of the most beautiful things Magnus has ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"Thank you, again." Alec says, after a while, his voice breaking through the calm serenity washing over them. The movie's still playing, but neither are holding all their attention on it.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," Magnus tilts Alec's head with gentle fingers beneath his chin, until their eyes are locked.

"I know," Alec exhales slowly, never breaking contact, even as he strings together the words he wants, like slipping pendants onto a chain. "But, I want ... I need you to know, how - how grateful I am. For ... for everything."

It's a loaded sentence despite it's little words, simple vowels and consonants leaving a heavy impact in their wake. Alec's saying a lot without actually saying much, and it's a skill Magnus has discovered he isn't even aware of. It's just who he is, how he speaks, and it's a wonderful thing to be on the recieving end of.

"Everything has just been so stressful lately, but despite that, I always know that I can come to you if I want. Even if I just need an escape, you're here, and I've - I've never really had that before, you know? Anytime I've had a problem, the only people around me I'd talk to about it are either involved, or too close for me to feel comfortable telling them. So I didn't."

Magnus is silent, as Alec absently plays with a jade bracelet on the warlock's wrist, a present from a dear-friend, given long-ago but still cherished in the present.

"Izzy always got mad at me for being 'repressed', but I didn't know how _not_ to be. I couldn't tell her, because she had her own things to worry about, and besides that, I'm the big brother, I - I _was_ \- acting head of the Institute. I was supposed to be setting an example, not - not crumbling in front of anyone. Nothing was supposed to affect me."

_Oh Shadowhunters and their war on emotions. How dare they dare to feel anything?_

"You're allowed to be affected by things, Alexander." Magnus says kindly. "At the end of the day, you are still human, and things are going to impact you. And while it is a shame that you don't feel like you have anyone to go to, I am honoured that you would come to me. I will always be here for you, if and when you need me."

It sounds like a weak promise, but Magnus means it. Alec needs someone to turn to who isn't part of his close-knit Nephilim race, and providing he trusts Magnus enough to tell him, Magnus will always be around to listen.

Alec's eyes flickers around, never landing on one spot for longer than a split second. "Would it be horrible of me," He asks, hesitantly. "To admit that I'm sort of glad you got attacked by Circle members? Back at the party, and - and your loft."

Magnus frowns, before the meaning of Alec's words hit him. He tries to keep his realisation a secret, to see what Alec will say, or do, next. He purses his mouth, teetering on the precipice between contemplation and petulance.

Alec's eyelashes flutter, nervously, as he looks to their hands and then back up at Magnus.

"I just mean that, if they hadn't of, we might not have met. And I'm - I'm really glad we did. Meet. And that we're - dating. Now."

Alec's cheeks are quickly brightening with a rosy blush of embarrassment, and Magnus, taking pity on him, decides that enough is enough. He's had his fun with this little game, and after all, there are plenty more ways to have fun.

"Do you want to know what I think?" He asks, leaning in to brush a kiss across the corner of Alec's mouth, the touch feather-light, his breath ghosting over Alec's cheek.

Alec nods, a little nervous and jerkily. His breath comes out in a quickened huff of air, and Magnus has to fight for composure.

"I think," Magnus pauses mid-sentence to kiss Alec properly. Not a deep kiss, by any means, but one of reassurance and simple, unadulterated pleasure.

"I think that you might be the best thing to happen to me, in at least a century."

 _If not my whole life_ , goes unsaid, because things between them are still new, and Magnus doesn't want to frighten or scare Alec off. But he thinks he's captured the meaning anyway.

Because it's true. Magnus had stopped looking for love - at first because he, foolishly, believed that if he stopped it would come looking for him. After that weak belief had faded, he'd found himself without the energy, or desire, to search it out. If he was destined to live through half-hearted flings and heated one-night-stands, then so be it.

And then Alexander Lightwood had snuck in, on quiet, quick-footed steps, and Magnus hadn't been quick enough to stop him. Before Magnus had even realised what was happening, Alec had crept up behind the walls of his ribcage and intertwined their hearts, and now Magnus found the idea of letting him go both shattering and pointless.

Even if he can't tell Alec of his true affections just yet, it's enough to simply hold him like this, safe in the knowledge that what they share is not only based on mutual respect and affection, but that Alec truly wants it. That he does not want to hide.

For better, or indeed for worse, Alec has made his fondness for Magnus known, and even more importantly than that, he trusts Magnus, enough to just suddenly drop by one night, stinking of demon ichor and running only on the adrenaline of a good hunt and the potential excitement of seeing his (boyfriend? Lover? Significant other? He can practically hear Raphael's delighted sniggers).

Magnus counts himself lucky to be privy to even just a sliver of the beauty and wonder that constitutes Alexander Lightwood, and he hopes, against the judgement of his own rules, that he'll be lucky enough to remain privy for many years to come.

For then he would be the happiest Downworlder alive.

**Author's Note:**

> {[pretty in pink reference](http://www.snakkle.com/wp-content/uploads/jon-cryer-FC.jpg)}
> 
> i know this one wasn't as long as the others, but I wanted something short and sweet to finish off the week. 
> 
> This end not is a little bittersweet. I don't really want this week to finish, but alas, it must. 
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:
> 
> Credit to the ever-wonderful [Volcarona_Flame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcarona_Flame) for all her help this week. My sanity - at least what is left of it - wouldn't be in tact without your help. 
> 
> My eternal thanks to everyone who has read/commented/kudos-ed etc. any of the fics this week. This was my first time writing for Malec Week and I had a blast. I have no doubt I will do it again. 
> 
> My biggest shoutout specifically to everyone who has left a comment. They're all incredibly nice and sweet, and many are so insightful I'm left with the widest, dumbest grin on my face. So, thank you. You've made this week awesome, and I can't thank you enough. (And if I haven't yet replied to your comment I promise I will as soon as I get the chance)
> 
> Happy Malec Week everyone, and if you'd care to, you can carry on adoring these two nerds with me on this profile - I doubt I will ever stop writing Malec ;)
> 
> {ps I'm posting all these on my new [writing blog](http://malteser24.tumblr.com/)...}


End file.
